


New Perfect

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray moves away from the bustle of New York to find a quiet home in a small town.</p><p>Of course it figures he finds himself in far more danger in suburbia than the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I just give up on naming things. I just do.
> 
> (Ignore the fact that this is the first fic I’ve posted in almost two months please and thank you)
> 
> This one’s for Xanzs.

Ray slouched past the GameStop and then immediately backtracked. There was an attractive, if bored-looking, older guy manning the desk. No one else was in the store, meaning that Ray would be able to have his undivided attention. He grinned.

 

He had some cash to spare.

 

Wandering inside, Ray discreetly eyed the clerk, whose expression had not changed even the slightest. That wasn't exactly encouraging, and Ray chewed on the drawstring of his purple hoodie as he scanned the shelves. He already had all of the new releases that interested him, though, and his full-time occupation at being an achievement whore inexorably drew him to the bargain bin. A lot of the titles he'd already completed, even the ones that looked like they'd been there since the late nineties - that was when they had initially been released, anyway. Ray wouldn't be surprised to find out they had been there over a decade, though - he could attest to how shitty they were. This meant that he had to bend over to dig right up the back for some hidden horrendously boring gem, and if that made his ass stick out in the clerk's general direction, well. That was just a happy accident.

 

It wasn't too clear if the guy was _actually_ looking at his ass, but it wouldn't happen if Ray didn't even try, so he might as well. He gathered up all the titles that didn't look like they'd be completely mind-numbing - or, at the very least, that the achievements would be easy enough to get - and glanced backwards, but the clerk was reading some sort of magazine. Ray managed to read the words 'stock market' upside down and stopped trying.

 

 _Nerd,_ he thought, then almost immediately amended, _hot nerd._

 

"Must be pretty sweet working here, Joel," Ray offered with a grin as he read the older man's nametag. "Employee discounts and everything."

 

"Yeah, I'm in my forties and I'm working in a game store." Joel replied flatly. "Living the dream here."

 

"That's a fucking lie. There's no way you're forty."

 

"Forty-four," Joel corrected, not even smiling once at the way Ray's jaw was practically scraping the ground.

 

"Pics or it didn't happen," Ray demanded, and Joel rolled his eyes with a sigh, fishing in the back pocket of his jeans for his wallet. He flipped over to his licence and displayed his date of birth. Ray's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

 

"What the fuck man, you're way too hot to be old enough to be my dad," Ray complained. Now, Joel finally cracked a small smile, but overall he seemed confused more than flattered. It dawned on Ray that the older man was only just realising that Ray was a flaming homosexual. Weird. He would have thought the skinny jeans that clung to his ass _fantastically_ would have been a dead giveaway. But then again, these days that was what every hipster guy wore.

 

Fucking hipsters.

 

Joel's cheeks were turning an interesting shade of pink, but he still had that half-smile on his face, and Ray cheered internally. "Thank you," the older man said awkwardly. "…I think. Are you actually going to buy anything, or…?" he trailed off, not so much uncomfortable at Ray's brutally obvious attempt at flirting as he was too anxious to respond. He cursed his constant neurosis whenever he had to deal with people that weren't someone he already knew.

 

"Oh! Right," Ray grinned and stacked his haul on the counter, entirely unashamed by the amount of dollar-bin trash he'd selected.

 

"Sega Bass Fishing?" Joel asked with a raised eyebrow as he began scanning the games.

 

"Yeah man. Gotta get them achievements."

 

"…Uh huh." Joel finished scanning the games and gave Ray the price. The younger man obligingly dug out his wallet, handing over a bunch of crumpled ones and twos and a smattering of coins.

 

Joel sighed a bit and made a half-hearted attempt at straightening the notes as he stuffed them in the cash drawer, stopping when he noticed something written on one of them that looked suspiciously like a phone number. His eyes met Ray's, surprised still by the younger man's brazenness, and Ray grinned again.

 

"See you next time," he said, snatching his bag from the counter and sauntering out of the shop.

 

~* * *~

 

Ray was riding high on life as he made his way back through the shopping centre, when his eyes caught on the butcher shop - more specifically, on the blond behind the counter, whose muscled arms were stretching gloriously as he shifted around one of the displays at the front. This was no overweight, balding man with man-boobs from handling too much oestrogen-loaded chicken, this was a butcher that looked like he'd been carved out of marble. Ray decided that he absolutely wanted in on that action, the bag of videogames sliding down his wrist as he placed both hands atop the glass and plainly stated, "What do I need to make tacos and or a burrito?"

 

The butcher looked up from the display with surprise at Ray's sudden approach, almost cracking his head against the edge. "You'll need mincemeat for both," he replied, recovering and pointing to what looked like, to Ray, a bunch of squiggly dark pink worms. The butcher laughed at his expression, a light, bubbly sound completely at odds with his masculine appearance. Ray decided he liked it, even if it was mocking him. "You don't make much of your own food, do you?"

 

"Toast doesn't count, does it?"

 

A grin stretched across the butcher's face. "Nope."

 

"Okay, but, like, can you promise me that that stuff's not just worms, right?"

 

"One hundred per cent corn-fed beef, I can assure you. Way better quality than what passes for meat in a fast food place, trust me." He smiled. "Now _that_ , I wouldn't be surprised to find actual worms in." He leant forward, propping his arms up on the case, and Ray was distracted by his muscles again. The butcher noticed, cheeks going slightly pink and smile growing even wider. Ray gathered himself enough to read the name 'Ryan' on the butcher's nametag, forcing himself to drag his eyes back upward to meet Ryan's and, well. They were a gorgeous clear blue and Ray couldn't complain about the change in scenery. Man was he glad he'd moved here. There were hot guys everywhere.

 

"So, basically, I put some of that stuff in a pan and then stuff it in a wrap when it goes brown, right?"

 

"…There's a few more steps than that," Ryan managed after a few seconds. "Here," he offered, grabbing a pen and a torn piece of butcher's paper. "I'll write you a list of things you should use."

 

Ray's nose wrinkled as the list grew past four lines. "I dunno, this is starting to sound like, y'know, it's going to take actual effort. I'm not hugely into that, especially for something I can get for two dollars at Taco Bell."

 

"It'll be worth it," Ryan promised, handing over the completed list, then moving back to section off a portion of the mincemeat for Ray. He wrapped it up deftly in the butcher's paper before setting it on the weighing scale, printing off a price sticker and sticking it on.

 

Ray was a little disappointed there was no phone number on the list Ryan had given him, but you couldn't win them all. Neither could he pull the same stunt as he had with Joel, seeing as he had zero hard cash left on him and was going to be paying by card. Ryan told him the price as he dug his wallet out of his back pocket.

 

"Let me know how you go," the butcher said as the payment processed. Ray grinned crookedly, peering up from under his lashes a little.

 

"Or, y'know, my front door's always unlocked, so you could always drop in and make it for me," he joked, and Ryan's expression dimmed unexpectedly.

 

"You… haven't lived here long, have you?"

 

Ray frowned at his change in tone. "Moved in a couple days ago. Why?"

 

Ryan leant forward. "I'm sure you would've heard about it eventually, but, there've been …disappearances these last few months. Young, attractive guys, about half a dozen now, I think. You might want to be a little more careful about your home security."

 

"I was just kidding. I'm from New York, trust me, I'm not dumb about that." He grinned again. "Wait, you think I'm attractive?"

 

But Ryan didn't smile back. "I'm being serious. The police haven't found any of them, but it's a pretty safe bet they're dead. You seem nice, I don't want that happening to you."

 

Ray decided to take 'nice' as 'I can see myself banging you', seeing how literally the only thing he'd done was flirt with the older man, so he counted that as a win. "I'll be careful," Ray promised, scooping the packet of meat from the counter and heading for the grocery store to pick up the rest of the stuff on the list Ryan had given him.

 

And if, that night before he went to bed, Ray double- and triple-checked that all the doors and windows were properly locked, then he was just being reasonably cautious.

 

~* * *~

 

"Okay, Ryan, I admit defeat. I couldn't wrap it right so the bottom fell out while I was eating and I cut my fingers twice when doing the vegetables," he flashed the Ninja Turtle Band-Aids wrapped around the injured digits, "But the burrito I made last night was awesome. Anything else relatively easy that you can teach me to make?"

 

It was already closing time, but Ryan smiled anyway, encouraged by the younger man's enthusiasm. "Well, a nice pork fillet is easy enough. Grind some salt and pepper either side, rub oil into the meat - it's better for your pan that way, and also makes the meat stick less - and cook it four to five minutes either side. Wrap it in foil and let it rest about five more minutes, then eat it. An easy side is wedge fries, I'm sure you'd prefer to get a frozen bag of those pre-cut ones."

 

"You know me so well already," Ray sighed dramatically. "Sounds good, let's do that."

 

"You're the one cooking," Ryan reminded him, packaging the meat and rattling off the price. Ray swiped his card and grabbed his purchase.

 

"Guess I'll have to invite you over for dinner sometime. Anyway, gotta run, I'll miss my bus," he called over his shoulder, sauntering off before Ryan could reply. It was fun flirting with the older man - so was flirting with Joel, really, but the game store wasn't the sort of place he could go every day without it being weird.

 

He hugged his hoodie a little closer to his body as he made his way to the bus stop, the chill winter air seeping through every gap, as he waited impatiently for the bus to arrive. Several minutes later, it did, with all the usual wheezy protests one expected from public transport. It dropped him off two blocks from his apartment, and Ray wrapped his arms around himself as he stepped off, plastic bag rustling.

 

The sun was already touching the tops of the buildings around him, casting much of the street into shadow. Ray had always hated how early sunset was during winter. He picked up the pace, wanting to get to his heated apartment as quickly as possible.

 

There was a noise behind him, startlingly close, and he whipped around, steps faltering and eyes narrowing as he searched for the source.

 

"Probably some dumb raccoon," he muttered to himself, turning back around, only to run into a solidly muscled chest. "Sorry-" he began, then looked up at whoever it was he'd bumped into, and fear swallowed the rest of the sentence. Mr Muscle was wearing the most fucking terrifying skull mask Ray had ever seen. "Oh shit," he blurted, suddenly remembering the warning that Ryan had given him the day before. He looked around wildly, searching for someone that could help, but it was cold and almost dark out. There was no one around. "Listen-" he began, hands up in a supplicating gesture as he began to slowly back away, only for him to back directly into another firm body, this one apparently equipped with a chloroform-soaked rag just waiting to be shoved up against Ray's nostrils.

 

His vision went dark almost instantly and he dreamt of black skulls.

 

~* * *~

 

When he came to, he was still upright, but all the clothing above his waist was gone and his wrists were bound by a set of manacles to one of the walls in a small, dank room with no windows, the only source of light a high-power beam that forced Ray to squint. The forms of what he could only assume were his captors stood a few meters away, the light casting them completely in shadow. He would have thought the whole setup had a sort of tacky horror show vibe to it, if it hadn't be so, well, actually horrifying.

 

"Is this because I never go to church?" Ray asked, trying to joke even though his voice trembled on every syllable.

 

The two figures said nothing, simply taking a few steps towards him, enough for Ray to recognise the skull mask on the more solidly built guy, and for him to see that the mask the taller, lankier guy was wearing was supposed to be some sort of goblin? Maybe? Whatever it was, it had tusks protruding from its mouth and even though it was just a rubber mask, Ray was even more scared.

 

Something glinted in the harsh light - two somethings - and Ray realised that both of the men were carrying very sharp-looking knives. "Oh, Jesus fuck, no," he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut almost against his will. He immediately regretted the decision, seeing as how now he _couldn't_ see, but opening his eyes again was somehow an even more terrifying alternative, and he couldn't bring himself to do it.

 

He let out a small sob as he felt the blades touch against his bare chest, only pressing hard enough that the slight cuts they were causing were painless, but surely it was only a matter of time. There was no way he was getting out of this alive. "Just get it over with," he whispered, the words still shaking as they left him.

 

Both blades disappeared from his chest, and he tensed, waiting for them to slash across his flesh.

 

Except, they didn't. Instead, he heard retreating footsteps and the click of a door opening and closing and, when he finally mustered the courage to crack open one eyelid, he was alone.

 

~* * *~

 

Outside, Ryan pulled off his skull mask, Joel mimicking the actions a few seconds later.

 

"I don't get it," Joel muttered. "He's perfect, but…"

 

"Neither of us wants to kill him, for some reason," the blond finished for him.

 

Joel hummed discontentedly. "Why? We never had this with the others."

 

"Guess there's something special about him," Ryan mused. "Lucky for him, otherwise he'd be in a lot of pain right now."

 

"So what do we do?" Joel asked irately, fidgeting with his mask.

 

The blond grinned. "We let him go." He saw Joel's expression and his grin widened. "Don't worry," he assured. "I can guarantee he'll come back to us."

 

~* * *~

 

When his two captors had left, Ray might have peed his pants just a little with relief.

 

When they came back, Ray's bladder loosened slightly again, this time from fear. "Listen, you don't want to do this," he begged, and the two masked heads nodded. Ray's brow furrowed with confusion. "Wait, you're… agreeing with me?" The masked duo nodded again. "…Huh." Ray digested the information for a moment, then asked, "So… any chance you're gonna unchain me from this wall, or…?" Obligingly, his captors stepped in close, the more muscular one brandishing a key. Once the manacles were off, Ray rubbed at his wrists, then noticed the taller one had that chloroform-soaked rag in his hand again. "C'mon, man," he complained, trying to pull away, but he was already gone.

 

~* * *~

 

This time, when he woke, he was face-down on the sidewalk, in the exact same spot he'd been snatched from, except now it was fully dark. He clambered shakily to his feet, spitting the taste of pavement out of his mouth. His shirt and jacket had been returned, thankfully, seeing as it was even colder now that it was - he fished out his phone to check the time - almost midnight, fuck.

 

He decided to get some exercise for once in his life and promptly sprinted the rest of the way home, cold air burning in his lungs as he gasped hysterically for breath. No way was he hanging around, waiting for those masked freaks to change their minds and grab him again. He bolted into his apartment, locking the door and leaning against it as he waited for his heaving chest to get itself under control.

 

…Had that really all just happened? Or had someone on the bus slipped him some sort of hallucination-inducing drug? Honestly, both options seemed equally viable and unlikely. But… it had been so vivid. The bright light almost blinding him, the cold metal blades digging just the slightest into his chest…

 

The memory stood out in his mind and he was quick to shed his clothing, pelting to the bathroom and switching on the light. Yep, there they were - two razor-thin lines cut into his skin. Only a few layers deep, so no actual blood, but definitely there. So it had been real, then. Shit.

 

His stomach chose that moment to growl, because clearly being hungry was a higher priority than being targeted by a pair of serial killers, and Ray realised he'd left his pork fillets lying on the sidewalk where he'd been grabbed. No way was he going back outside this time of night though, so he quickly slipped his clothes back on and set about making himself a wholesome bowl of ramen.

 

~* * *~

 

It was almost closing time again when Ray dropped by Ryan's butchery. The older man offered him a friendly smile, and Ray did his best to return it.

 

"How was the pork?" Ryan asked, leaning on the counter.

 

Ray sucked in a distracted breath. "What?"

 

One of Ryan's eyebrows climbed up his forehead. "The pork fillets you bought yesterday. How were they?"

 

"Oh, yeah. Right. I kind of… lost them."

 

Both of Ryan's eyebrows climbed into his hairline. "Did you leave them on the bus or something?" he asked incredulously.

 

"No, I…" he leant in closer, glancing around despite the fact that there were next to no other shoppers around. "Those guys that've been going missing around here that you were telling me about…"

 

Ryan's gaze grew sharp and concerned. "You think someone's been following you?"

 

"Yeah, I…" Ray suddenly chickened out on telling Ryan the whole truth, knowing how insane it sounded. It was the same reason he hadn't gone to the police. He knew they wouldn't take him seriously. "When I got off the bus last night, it felt like someone was watching me. I turned around, and there was this guy walking along behind me, 'bout a hundred feet back. I went faster, so did he, and I booked it the rest of the way to my apartment."

 

"And you dropped the bag while you were running?"

 

"I- yeah," Ray agreed, glad for the opportunity to prop up his hastily constructed lie.

 

Ryan's mouth set in a thin line. "Well, at the very least, this guy knows which building you live in now. You're not going home by yourself tonight," Ryan told him decisively. "I'll close up early, you can crash at mine. I've got a fold-out couch you can use until you feel safe."

 

While Ray would have liked it even better if Ryan had invited him to share his own bed, the idea of not having to go back home, where the two knife-happy psychopaths might be waiting to pounce, was still very much appealing. "Sounds great. Thanks, man."

 

"Just give me about ten minutes to pack everything up here," Ryan replied, gesturing at the rows of displayed meat, "And we can go."

 

~* * *~

 

"So, tell me a bit about yourself," Ryan told him as he drove them towards his house. He seemed embarrassed suddenly. "I've just realised, I don't even know your name." Which was a lie - he and Joel had gone through Ray's wallet whilst the younger man had been unconscious the night before - but Ray, of course, wasn't to know that.

 

"Well, I'm Ray Narvaez Jr, nice to meet you," he replied, sticking a hand out for Ryan to shake. The older man chuckled slightly and took one hand off the steering wheel, engulfing Ray's slender fingers with his own. "I moved here from New York to work at a local video game company three days ago, and I'm already being stalked by the local serial killer, so, you know. It's going pretty well."

 

They filled the airspace with idle chatter, finding it easy to talk with one another. Within twenty minutes, Ryan was pulling up out the front of a one-bedroom house on the suburban side of town, opening Ray's door for him so he could hop out.

 

"Here we are," Ryan said unnecessarily as he opened the front door, leading Ray inside. "Make yourself at home, I'm going to shower so I can get rid of this meat smell."

 

Ray tried and failed to dispel the mental picture of water cascading over Ryan's gorgeous body. He wandered around until he happened upon the living room, eyes lighting upon the gaming consoles neatly pigeonholed in a display rack underneath the large TV. Ray immediately booked up the Xbox One, booting up Ryan's copy of Halo 5 and logging into his own gamertag. Then, as an afterthought, he unzipped his hoodie, pulled up his shirt a little and pushed his jeans down the same amount, so that a sliver of his stomach was exposed. After all, the image of Ryan, naked with water dripping from his body, was a provocative one, and Ray would certainly not be adverse to some recreational activities to take his mind off things.

 

He dicked around on one of the campaign missions, starting up a co-op game when he heard the shower turn off. Ryan walked in a few minutes later, freshly changed and hair damply tousled. It was a good look on him.

 

Ray grinned up at him, stretching his arms over his head, controller still in one hand, so that his shirt rode up even further. He didn't miss the way that Ryan's eyes caught on his happy trail, and he did a mental fist-pump. "You said to make myself at home."

 

"I did."

 

The younger man's grin grew. "You gonna come play or what?"

 

Ryan smiled back at him. "Let's see if you're any good," he challenged, grabbing another controller and settling down. Ray shifted so that their arms touched.

 

"I set it to Legendary, hope you can handle that," Ray shot back, grinning at Ryan's surprised expression as he started up the mission.

 

Twenty minutes saw them completing the Legendary mission much faster than Ryan would have if he'd been playing with Joel, like he usually did. In fact, he had no doubt that he'd been slowing Ray down, for the amount of times he'd had to move to an enemy-free zone and wait for Ryan to respawn.

 

"I concede your superiority," Ryan told him, laughing, and Ray smirked.

 

"Hot guy telling me I'm awesome at videogames. I think this is what heaven feels like," he joked, and Ryan's eyes flicked to his lips.

 

The distance was minimal between them anyway, so it didn't take much for them to lean towards one another and fall into a gentle kiss. Ray's hands came up to bury his fingers in Ryan's now-dry hair, fingers sliding through the silky-clean strands. He used the angle to deepen the kiss, pulling Ryan slightly on top of him, and the older man moved easily with him, pressing Ray down against the couch, pinning him there as he pushed a thigh between Ray's legs and began rutting languorously against him. Ray let out a soft moan, hips bucking up in response, and it was at that moment that the front door opened and Joel made his way down the hall, yelling, "I got takeaway Chinese, if you're not hungry yet too bad cause I'll eat-" he froze at the sight of Ryan straddling Ray on the couch, looking at him like a pair of deer caught in the headlights.

 

"Hi Joel," Ryan offered. Ray said nothing as Joel silently placed the plastic bags of takeaway on the coffee table. He knew there was very little chance that Joel wouldn't recognise him, seeing as he was dressed almost exactly the same way he had been when they'd met a few days before. Which was a shame, really, because this all meant that the two men were both taken and any future flirting with either of them would be kind of awkward. "This is the guy that was hitting on you on Monday, right?" Ryan continued.

 

Joel folded his arms. "So you decided to just start without me?"

 

"Hey, he came on to me," Ryan protested amicably. Ray was confused, but he was pretty sure he'd seen a porno that started similarly so he let his hopes lift up.

 

"Well," Joel responded in the same reasonable tone, "You're going to have to move him to the bedroom, there's no way all three of us are fitting on the couch."

 

"What," Ray said as Ryan shrugged and stood, suddenly hoisting the younger man over his shoulder. With a small smile, Joel led the way, and Ryan squeezed Ray's ass to hold him in place as he followed. Rather than protesting at being manhandled, Ray groaned as the motion of Ryan walking made his half-hard cock grind against the blond's shoulder.

 

A few more moments saw Ray seated on the end of the bed, Ryan standing between his legs and Joel's hands trailing under the hem of his shirt from behind. He was essentially trapped by the bodies of the two taller men, but he would be the last person to complain about it - it had been several years since his last threesome, after all, and Ray had missed being the center of attention in such an encounter. His shirt vanished and then there were hands on his body and lips on his skin. Ray moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut behind his glasses as he grabbed at Ryan's back, trying to pull the older man closer even as he scooted himself backwards so that he could grind against Joel's thickening cock. He was gratified to hear the older brunet's quiet grunt, smiling against Ryan's lips as he slowly rocked his ass against Joel's lap. With a growl, Joel reached over Ray's leg, long fingers finding the zipper of Ray's jeans and tugging it down far enough that he could plunge his hand inside. Ray let out a soft whimper and bucked into the touch, fingers bunching in Ryan's shirt. He tugged, pulling up and over, and his spine arched in a mirror to Ryan's as the older man allowed him to remove his shirt. The sight of the older man's pale, firm chest, lightly dusted with hair, made Ray let out a pathetic sound, making grabby hands at Ryan's muscled body.

 

The older man chuckled darkly, crowding into Ray's space. Joel shuffled backwards, a trifle awkwardly, until his back hit the pillows stacked against the headboard. Ray went with him, chased by Ryan, who surged forward in such a predatory way that Ray was glad he was already sitting down. Joel reclined against the cushions, kissing and nipping at Ray's neck, while Ryan dominated the younger man's mouth, pressing their bodies so close together that it was impossible for Ray not to feel both of the older men's cocks hard against him.

 

Suddenly, Ryan pulled back, butcher's arms effortlessly flipping Ray over. The Puerto Rican gasped, gazing up at Joel now with wide eyes. Joel just grinned lazily and dragged him closer, making Ray stumble forward on his knees, nearly losing his balance entirely as Ryan simultaneously yanked his jeans off, his underwear going with them. Ray shivered as Ryan's warm hands spread out over his ass and lower back - god, this guy's hands were fucking _huge_ \- and his lips pressed mindlessly against Joel's before he pulled away and stammered, "W-wait, I'm really naked right now."

 

Joel snickered into his mouth. "So? Isn't that the point?"

 

"Well, yeah, but-" Ray lost his train of thought momentarily as Ryan forced his knees further up the bed, following it up with a slow roll of his crotch against Ray's rear. "-You both aren't," he managed, beginning to pant a little as Ryan took hold of his cock, which was leaking an embarrassing amount of precome. What could Ray say, the two older men were _really_ fucking hot.

 

"Good point," Joel mused, fingers dropping from Ray's waist to the hem of his own shirt. "Ryan?"

 

"Oh, I agree. You're absolutely right, Ray, there should be no clothes whatsoever present on this bed."

 

"Glad to help the team out," Ray joked, biting his lip at the slithering clink of Ryan undoing his belt. Beneath him, Joel worked his way out of his clothing, dumping everything off one side of the bed, then promptly used the freedom of nakedness to grab both his own cock and Ray's in hand, gently massaging the firm, plump flesh. Ray's head tucked up against Joel's throat, and he almost missed Ryan clambering off the bed behind him to fetch the lube from the nightstand.

 

It still came as a surprise, somehow, when the blond sunk a slicked finger into his ass, and Ray groaned against Joel's collarbone, hips jolting upward. Ryan passed the lube to Joel, and Ray whined as Joel's hand disappeared from around his cock, only to groan again as it returned, now slippery with lube. The older man took them both in hand once more, fingers gliding easily over their cocks as he pumped them both in tandem. Ryan added a second finger and Ray began to mouth at Joel's shoulder, fingers twisting in the covers when Ryan hit his prostate.

 

"Mm, that's good, Ryan, right there agai- _ohhh_ ," his words petered off into a blissful sigh as Ryan drove his fingers back in at exactly the same spot. Soon, his hips were chasing Ryan's fingers, and the older man savoured Ray's pleasured cry when a third finger was added. "Ryan-" he moaned, gasping as Joel suddenly squeezed his cock, seeming petulant that the blond was getting all the praise when he was only doing half the work. "Joel," Ray whimpered breathily, mouth searching blindly for the older brunet's and falling into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Joel's tongue pressed into his mouth and he let the older man take over, one of Joel's hands threading through his hair and holding him close.

 

Ryan's fingers disappeared, and Ray whined at the loss, pulling away from Joel's mouth to bite his lip again as he heard the tearing of a condom wrapper. He let out a sharp yelp as Ryan suddenly yanked his hips back, the tip of his cock prodding at Ray's slackened rim, and the Puerto Rican howled as the older man slowly pressed in. Ryan wrapped a hand around Ray's still-slick cock, slowly pumping as he sank deeper into Ray's plush ass. The younger man's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the feeling of being filled consuming him in his entirety. When he finally adjusted to the sensation, he found that his head had dipped level with Joel's stomach.

 

 _Well, I'm most of the way there already,_ he thought, letting himself fall onto his elbows, and, without prompting, took the head of Joel's cock into his mouth. He managed to grin at the older man's sudden sharp breath, then swallowed quickly to get rid of the taste of lube. Ryan slowly began to thrust into him, hands firm on Ray's hips, and Ray let the motion gradually push him further down Joel's cock, until finally his nose rested against the wiry curls cresting around the older man's base. With nowhere further to go, Ray quickly developed a counter rhythm to Ryan, pressing back up against the blond's cock before sinking his lips down around Joel's. Both older men groaned above him and he basked in it, eyes half shut and a smile curling his lips as he pulled off. He lapped sloppily at Joel's shaft, breath coming out in little pleasured huffs that matched the tempo of Ryan's thrusts. One of Joel's hands buried itself in Ray's hair, letting out a sound of warning to let Ray know to stop teasing him. The Puerto Rican obediently wrapped his lips around Joel's tip and took him in once more, humming low in his throat so that Joel cursed.

 

The two older men leant towards one another over Ray's back and fell into a hungry kiss. Ray moaned as his back was forced to arch even more than it had already, causing Ryan to thrust in at a new, even better angle. There was something about the fact that they were making out over his head while they fucked him that was driving Ray wild, and there was now a practically ceaseless stream of muffled moans issuing from his stuffed mouth. He felt dizzy, like he was low on oxygen, likely from the aforementioned mouth stuffing. When Ray had started his day, he couldn't have hoped to be spit roasted by two hot-as-fuck older guys, but here he was, and he was loving every second of it.

 

Ryan picked up the pace, and Joel began to thrust up into Ray's mouth as a counterpoint, and Ray's spine curved impossibly. There were hands on his hips, in his hair, holding him in place as he was bombarded with pleasure. His vision started to fray at the edges as he struggled to drag in enough air through his nose, and he nearly blacked out completely when Joel reached forward to pump his leaking cock. The older men began to fuck into him even faster, their movements borderline erratic, and Ray's moans increased in pitch until he was practically whining around Joel's cock, doing his best to keep his teeth out of the way.

 

Ray came just before the others did, his low moan and suddenly clenching hole being enough to send them over the edge too. He barely had the presence of mind to swallow as Joel's come filled his mouth, and a thin line of it dribbled from the corner of his lips. Slowly, Joel and Ryan eased themselves out of Ray, leaving the Hispanic man to balance himself on limbs that were apparently deciding that they were bored of being solid and were instead deciding to become a liquid.

 

With one last groan, Ray collapsed against the sheets and promptly passed out, too spent to bother with staying conscious. Soft snores began to drift from his slightly open mouth after a few minutes, glasses skewed across his face. Joel gently removed them and set them on the bedside table, rubbing a thumb across the younger man's plump cheek, then looked up at Ryan, who was running his fingers through Ray's hair.

 

"We can't let him figure it out," Joel said quietly, pulling the blankets up to cover the three of them.

 

"That would defeat the purpose a little," Ryan murmured in agreement. "Why does he make us feel like this? The need just… drops away when he's around. I can't explain it."

 

"I don't know," Joel replied truthfully. After a pause, he added, "So, what do we do now?"

 

Ryan shrugged one shoulder. "We keep him around. It's safer that way, for us, at least. Hopefully, if he does ever find out, he'll have been with us long enough that he won't tell anyone. In all honesty, though, as long as he _is_ here, there's no need for us to do it anyway. We've covered our tracks. There's no reason he should ever find out."

 

Joel pursed his lips. "I don't know, seems like a bit of a gamble to me."

 

A smile quirked at the corner of Ryan's mouth. "You love gambling," he teased.

 

"Not with stakes like this," Joel returned, stroking Ray's cheek again. "You really think we can keep him fooled?"

 

"I have every confidence in our abilities," Ryan told him, still carding his fingers through Ray's hair. The younger man smiled softly in his sleep.

 

"That's more than I can say," Joel muttered to himself.

 

Ray blissfully slumbered on, and the two older men settled in around him, arms wrapping protectively around his slight frame. Despite the heaviness of their conversation, Joel and Ryan soon found their eyelids slipping closed, and before long they were joining Ray in the land of dreams.

 


End file.
